Al final del camino
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Porque es éste— el héroe de la humanidad, el muchacho con sueños de aventuras y heroísmo, el chico que la defendió aquel día de un par de abusones sin pensárselo dos veces— el hombre al que siente que ha amado desde siempre, pese a los años y la distancia, y que está segura de que seguiría amando del mismo modo por el resto de su vida.


**Disclaimer: **todo a Naoki Urasawa.

**Summary: **Porque es éste— el héroe de la humanidad, el muchacho con sueños de aventuras y heroísmo, el chico que la defendió aquel día de un par de abusones sin pensárselo dos veces— el hombre al que siente que ha amado desde siempre, pese a los años y la distancia, y que está segura de que seguiría amando del mismo modo por el resto de su vida.

**Pareja: **Endou Kenji/Setoguchi Yukiji.

**Advertencia: **posible ooc. Algo así como estudio de personaje y relaciones. Spoilers de todo el manga y de 21st century boys; aunque es probable que haya algún error de continuidad (?) porque tengo memoria de pescado :/

**Nota: **Ya sé que este fandom, en especial en español, está muerto; pero terminé de leerme el manga hace un par de semanas y no he podido dejar de pensar en él desde entonces y la misma inexistencia de su fandom me deprime. Also, ¿qué onda con la cantidad de fics de otros fandoms e incluso originales que hay en esta sección? the disrespect…

* * *

**Al final del camino**

* * *

1.

Hay una niña, tiene el cabello corto y oscuro como el carbón y moretones en sus piernas flacuchas. Se llama Yukiji y es —según las palabras exactas de los chicos de su grupo— _la niña más fuerte del mundo_; la única persona en el universo entero capaz de enfrentarse a los malvados gemelos Yanbo y Mabo y salirse con la suya. Es la niña más fuerte y no se avergüenza de aquello; así como no le molesta que su ropa se estropee y ensucie durante una pelea o un juego demasiado brusco; o que algunas de las niñas de su clase se rían entre dientes de ella y apenas le dirijan la palabra, tratándola como un bicho raro, una anomalía para su género. Le parece una completa estupidez.

Sin embargo— Yukiji será la niña más fuerte del mundo o de la galaxia o _de lo que sea_, pero sigue siendo una niña. Así que, cuando Yanbo y Mabo tratan de vengarse de ella y obligarla a quitarse la blusa, le da miedo y se congela y— siente rabia, _tanta rabia_. Apenas puede contener las lágrimas de cristal roto que amenazan con emanar de sus ojos en un vano intento por mantenerse fuerte y no dejarse doblegar ante ellos, no mostrar debilidad ni temor, mientras aquel par de imbéciles empiezan a tironear de su ropa y a reírse de ella y hacerla sentir pequeña— _tan pequeña _de repente.

Y entonces él (_el héroe_) hace su aparición; con un grito de guerra y blandiendo sus puños en alto, sin importarle su obvia desventaja o que los gemelos no tarden más de dos minutos en dejarlo tirado en el polvo tras darle una paliza sin misericordia, marchándose victoriosos.

Y Yukiji se siente tan humillada y cobarde y _frágil_. No lo soporta— el sentirse tan débil— y se vuelve ya incapaz de contener su llanto. De repente no logra hacer nada más que sollozar como una niña pequeña y sentirse culpable cuando voltea a ver el rostro amoratado e hinchado de Kenji. Empero, él le resta importancia y le sonríe con una determinación que resulta curiosa en un niño de su edad.

—No llores Yukiji —le dice—. Vuélvete nuestra amiga, ¡y ayúdanos a defender la justicia!

* * *

2.

Así que.

Hay una niña, tiene el cabello corto y oscuro como el carbón, odia a los abusones y prefiere con creces los mangas _shounen_ por sobre los _shoujo_. Es la niña más fuerte del mundo y sabe bien que en la vida real los chicos perfectos y los príncipes azules en corceles blancos simplemente no existen.

Sin embargo—

Hay un niño también, de repente. Tiene la piel tostada y los brazos delgados y una gorra blanca cubriendo su cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo. Se llama Kenji Endou y sueña con convertirse en un héroe defensor de la justicia, en aquel que salve a la humanidad de la extinción— y es un sueño que resulta casi enternecedor de lo fantasioso e idealista que es. Él le ofrece un lugar entre su grupo de amigos, igualmente fantasiosos, que pasan sus tardes libres en una guarida secreta, soñando despiertos acerca de aquel futuro que les parece tan distante y tan próximo a la vez.

Kenji es —lo más cercano a un príncipe azul que ha conocido en toda su vida y— _especial_, diferente. Incluso si en realidad no es más que otro simple y ordinario niño con sueños demasiado grandes. Empero, tiene algo que resulta extrañamente atrayente; no es del todo una sorpresa que se haga bien conocido entre los niños de su edad y que más de uno aspire a ser parte de su grupo, mirándolos desde la distancia con una extraña mezcla de admiración y envidia.

Kenji es intrépido y valiente y un cabeza dura; el noventa por ciento del tiempo se deja llevar por puro instinto, sin importar los líos en los que acabe metido (y, de paso, metiéndolos al resto). Es tan

(admirable)

estúpido.

La verdad es— que Yukiji comienza a sentir algo así como un cosquilleo agradable en el estómago cuando piensa en él, se le calientan las mejillas y se siente, de cierta forma, _vulnerable_. Y a Yukiji no le gusta sentirse vulnerable —es _la niña más fuerte del mundo_, después de todo, ella _no puede_ ser vulnerable—, pero, debe admitir, en esta ocasión no se trata de algo que le moleste, para su sorpresa. Se encuentra a sí misma observando el perfil de Kenji a escondidas, creyendo firmemente que nadie más se dará cuenta, ni de aquello ni de lo que le cuesta tanto poner en palabras y, a cambio, prefiere guardar para sí.

Siguen siendo sólo un par de niños, al final de cuentas.

* * *

3.

Hay una niña— o, bueno, en realidad no; en teoría ya ha dejado de ser una niña hace mucho, pero sigue sin sentirse completamente como una adulta (es algo confuso). Tiene el cabello oscuro como el carbón, ya no corto, y está perdidamente enamorada de (el héroe defensor de la justicia) Kenji Endou.

Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde aquel día en que perdieron la guarida secreta, desde aquellas reuniones— que ya empiezan de a poco a verse borrosas en su memoria— en donde planeaban el futuro de sus vidas; llenándolas de relatos de aventuras, heroísmo y organizaciones malvadas tratando de conquistar la tierra. Fantasías propias de un montón de críos. Cada uno ha proseguido con sus vidas, dejando atrás la infancia. Tal como se hubiera esperado de ella (la niña más fuerte), Yukiji se ha vuelto una miembro del equipo de judo, entrenando sin descanso en el dojo de su abuelo, aquel que está destinada a heredar. Mientras que Kenji se termina de enamorar por completo del rock 'n' roll y pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo con una guitarra (o escoba) a mano, practicando hasta que la yema de sus dedos se endurece y en su cabeza no hay espacio sino para letras mediocres y acordes movidos, casi salvajes.

Yukiji a veces siente cierta nostalgia cuando trata de recordar el pasado, aquel año que les marcaría y cambiaría la vida para siempre.

(aunque, por supuesto, eso aún no lo saben.)

Le parece que antes las cosas solían ser mucho más simples.

* * *

4.

Había una niña y había un niño y— ahora ya han dejado de ser niños y existe una brecha entre ellos, un abismo que los separa y vuelve inútil cualquier esfuerzo por hablarle al otro con sinceridad.

A Yukiji le gustaría poder echarle toda la culpa a Kenji; por ser _tan tonto_ y comenzar a interesarse en otras chicas y nunca voltear a verla a ella, no del todo; por no tomar las oportunidades que le ha dado a través de los años y, en cambio, dejarla atrás, esperando una mirada, una confesión, un beso— _algo_; culparlo por no poder siquiera invitarla a una cita como cualquier otro chico haría

(ella hubiera dicho que sí, le hubiera dicho que sí a todo, cualquier cosa),

y no ser capaz de hacer nada más que dedicarle versos malos de canciones extranjeras que ella no entiende. Quisiera poder culparlo exclusivamente a él, pero no puede; no cuando sabe que ella también es responsable por la distancia que ha surgido entre ambos.

Porque pudo haberlo hecho, confesársele, en cualquier momento pero no lo hizo. Pudo haber sido ella quien diera el primer paso de una vez por todas, antes de que Kenji se esfumara de entre sus dedos, persiguiendo un momentáneo sueño de música en clubes nocturnos y bellezas coreando su nombre, de estadios enteros llenos de gente desesperada por escuchar su voz. Pudo haberle dicho que le quería, que le amaba— incluso pudo haberle besado, y (le gusta pensar que) entonces Kenji hubiera abierto los ojos y habría dejado de ser _tan tonto_ y le habría dicho que sí

(que sí a todo);

que él también la amaba. Y entonces habrían sido felices, juntos.

No lo hizo, sin embargo. No lo hizo nunca y ahora la distancia entre ellos se ha vuelto demasiado grande, tanto así que sus caminos han terminado por separarse de manera definitiva, sin marcha atrás ni segundas oportunidades.

O, al menos, eso es lo que cree entonces.

* * *

5.

Si de por sí no había imaginado que existiera la posibilidad de encontrarse con él— con ninguno de ellos— de nuevo, en definitiva mucho menos pensó que aquello llegara a ocurrir en tales circunstancias. Con un símbolo y un libro desenterrados del pasado y los sueños de la infancia robados por un ente sin rostro que aspira a transformarlos en una realidad de pesadilla.

Kenji ha cambiado, eso no tarda en notarlo. Es como si se hubiera rendido a la vida y se contentara con llevar una existencia común y corriente, dirigiendo una tienda común y corriente, cuidando de la bebé de su hermana mayor lo mejor que puede. Incluso cuando es él quien empieza a hacerle preguntas acerca del pasado, de todos modos se echa para atrás cuando ella trata de convencerlo de hacer algo al respecto, lanzando excusas que sólo le dejan a ella con la garganta seca y un nudo en el pecho, ahí donde debería estar su corazón— aquel que nunca dejó de latir por él y sólo por él, en realidad, para su pesar.

La decepciona, incluso si se esfuerza por no demostrarlo, por no dejarse ver _vulnerable_. Desea, entonces, simplemente nunca haber vuelto a verlo y no haber tenido la oportunidad de acabar de destruir la imagen que alguna vez tuvo de él.

Pero—

* * *

6.

Hay una mujer, tiene el cabello largo y oscuro como el carbón, y ya hace mucho que ha dejado de ser una niña pero sigue siendo fuerte.

Hay un hombre, también, tiene una niña pequeña a sus espaldas y carga con el destino del (oh tan cercano) siglo veintiuno en sus memorias.

Se ha decidido a luchar. Luchar por salvar al mundo de la influencia de Amigo y de sus planes malignos, para proteger a la Tierra tal como había imaginado que haría tantas veces en su niñez. Aquellas ideas que fueron la inspiración del enemigo que ahora enfrentan, pero que en su momento no habían sido más que las fantasías disparatadas de un grupo de niños ociosos, enamorados de la idea de vivir una aventura propia de un manga de acción.

La realidad dista mucho de aquello, claro está. Es completamente distinta a lo que cualquier manga o película pudiera contar alguna vez. En aquellas historias el héroe siempre se alzaría victorioso al final, sin importar cuantas pruebas y tormentos tuviera que afrontar en el camino. Vencería a las fuerzas del mal y protegería la paz del mundo, limpiaría su nombre y viviría una vida plena junto a sus seres queridos.

(y, de ser posible, reuniría el valor suficiente para robarle un beso a la chica de sus sueños justo antes de que la historia llegara a su fin.)

La cosa es que la realidad nunca es así de sencilla. Eso es algo que Yukiji creyó haber aprendido hace mucho y saber a la perfección, pero se da cuenta de que no es así cuando esa misma realidad la golpea al finalizar aquella noche, _la Nochevieja Sangrienta_.

La noche en que el siglo veinte murió, llevándose a Kenji junto con él.

* * *

7.

Hay una mujer, tiene el cabello largo y oscuro como el carbón, y lleva más años de los que es capaz de contar con los dedos tratando de seguir adelante tras esa noche que se lo arrebató todo. En la que Amigo los derrotó y se alzó como el héroe de la Tierra, convirtiendo a Japón en su patio de juegos personal. Ahora, con Otcho en prisión y el resto del equipo desaparecido, lo único que es capaz de hacer es seguir investigando desde las sombras y tratar de cuidar de la ya no tan pequeña Kanna lo mejor que pueda.

Kanna que cada día se parece más a su tío (y resulta casi doloroso mirarla, a veces); que la observa con frustración y un fuego en sus ojos que se niega a ser apagado, diciendo _has cambiado tía Yukiji, yo solía admirarte_. Kanna que se niega a dejar de pelear e involucrarse; con aquella fuerza y carisma que posee tan naturalmente, como si las tuviera inyectadas en sus venas de carretera, allí junto a su ADN. Kanna que termina inmiscuyéndose y siendo una parte crucial de aquella lucha, por más que ella trate de protegerla— porque se lo prometió a Kenji, porque ella es todo lo que le queda de él— pero, por sobre todo, porque la quiere como bien podría quererse a una hija.

Así que siguen peleando y se aferran a cualquier esperanza y oportunidad de poder ponerle un punto final a esto, a esta guerra que ya se había extendido por demasiados años. Aquella esperanza no hace más que acrecentarse dolorosamente cuando se encuentran con Otcho y Yoshitsune y, después, con la ilusión de que finalmente todo había acabado, que habían logrado salir con vida, que el mundo por fin sería libre.

Pero— la realidad nunca es tan simple, y eso es algo que ya debería(n) haber sabido y que, sin embargo, vuelve a manifestarse ante ellos cuando aquel (truco) milagro ocurre frente a sus narices y la humanidad se zambulle aún más hondo en la influencia y el poder de Amigo.

El mundo empieza a colapsar y ya no existe punto de retorno.

* * *

8.

La humanidad está pereciendo y Japón está más dividido que nunca, literalmente. Familias enteras separadas por decreto de Amigo, mientras gente muere en las calles esperando vacunas que sólo algunos privilegiados recibirán. Aquella lucha diaria por seguir adelante parece no tener fin y Yukiji está cansada. Todos lo están.

Pero no porque estén desesperados por darle un fin a la tan llamada Era de Amigo significa que ella va a permitir que Kanna siga arriesgándose de tal manera, que le dejará llegar a tales extremos como entregar su propia vida a cambio de llevarse la de Amigo junto a ella, muriendo como una mártir— tan, _tan joven_. A cualquiera podría olvidársele fácilmente lo joven que es Kanna al verla rodeada de tantos seguidos dispuestos a dar la vida por ella, pero no a Yukiji que aún la recuerda cuando no era más que una bebé de grandes ojos brillantes y extrañamente despierta para su edad.

No puede perdonárselo— a Kanna por ser tan imprudente— a sí misma por no ser tan fuerte como en antaño, por no poder protegerla— a Kenji por haberse ido, por haberla abandona junto a aquella ridículamente dolorosa nostalgia por algo que nunca pudieron tener; debido a que ambos fueron demasiado tontos y orgullosos como para permitírselo en primer lugar.

Kanna la mira con desesperación y («_puedes abofetearme, porque así es como he acabado siendo_») hay algo en Yukiji que termina de quebrarse. De pronto deja de ser la mujer madura que ha sido ya por tantos años, y vuelve a sentirse como aquella niña de no más de diez años que se creía tan fuerte; pero que no pudo hacer nada más que caer de rodillas y sollozar luego de que Kenji recibiera una golpiza por ella.

—Si te ocurriese algo… No podría volver mirarle a la cara —musita, sintiendo las lágrimas aflorar desde sus ojos, nublando su visión—. No a Kenji…

Kanna la mira con sorpresa mientras ella se derrumba. La abraza entonces, arrodillándose a su lado y profiriendo disculpas desesperadas. Se aferran la una a la otra como lo hicieran en antaño cuando Kanna lloraba por las noches, rogando por el regreso de su tío. Se permiten mostrarse vulnerables en medio de su lucha continua, al menos por unos momentos. Librarse de aquel peso que habían estado cargando por ya tanto tiempo que terminó volviéndose una tarea imposible.

—La he grabado —le dice Kanna luego de un rato, tendiéndole su reproductor de música—… La canción de tío Kenji que emiten por la radio.

Oh, ella había escuchado acerca de la supuesta existencia de aquella canción, _por supuesto_. Pero le es imposible creerlo o animarse a escucharla— no quiere hacerse falsas esperanzas, llegar a creer que existe la posibilidad de que Kenji realmente esté con vida allá afuera; sólo para nuevamente terminar enfrentando cara a cara a la dura y decepcionante realidad. Kanna insiste, sin embargo, y ella termina aceptando sus auriculares con resignación, esperando lo peor.

Entonces.

Escucha su voz y— _realmente es su voz._

La voz de Kenji.

_Kenji está vivo. De verdad está vivo._

(«_y regresará pronto a casa_» Es una idea que la asalta de súbito, pero de la cual se siente repentinamente segura al respecto.)

* * *

9.

Hay una mujer, tiene el cabello largo y oscuro como el carbón y siente que es capaz de respirar tranquila por primera vez en décadas.

Hay un hombre, también, tiene el pelo desgreñado bajo su gorra blanca y porta una guitarra como si se tratase de un arma poderosa (y bien podría serlo). Es— el héroe defensor de la justicia— Yabuki Joe— el príncipe azul de su infancia— _Kenji Endou_.

Ha regresado. Kenji ha regresado, aquella lucha de ya tantos años ha llegado finalmente a su fin y el mundo está a salvo. El héroe se ha alzado victorioso junto a sus amigos— su familia— y su música, y ha liberado a la humanidad de la influencia de las fuerzas malignas.

Un final propio de un manga, en efecto.

Y Yukiji lo ve ahora y sopesa acerca de todas las cosas que tuvieron que afrontar por separado durante todos esos años. Han cambiado, eso sin duda; pero, en el fondo, siguen siendo los mismos de entonces. Kenji sigue siendo el héroe (incluso cuando creyó haber perdido la guerra) y ella sigue siendo la niña más fuerte del mundo (incluso cuando llegó a pensar que había perdido su fortaleza). Ambos— todos ellos— atravesaron infiernos distintos, pero lograron salir con vida.

Este es su presente— su futuro— y ya no vale la pena torturarse pensando en lo que _hubiera_ sido, en lo que hubiesen hecho diferente.

Kenji le sonríe ligeramente al escucharla decir eso, pero no la contradice— es más listo que eso.

—Ya… —musita, con su atención aparentemente puesta en su guitarra y sin atreverse a voltear a verla, ni siquiera cuando añade, con un tono que inútilmente trata de sonar casual—. Por eso mismo, esta vez te pediré en serio que te cases conmigo.

Yukiji se le queda mirando y encuentra que se le encienden las mejillas como a una niña de secundaria ante su primer amor— y aquella idea resulta no estar muy alejada de la realidad, de hecho. No cuando es Kenji el que evita su mirada e intenta disimular a duras penas el rubor en sus mejillas. Y ella finalmente lo entiende.

—Tú estás tonto —le reprocha sin verdadero enojo, más bien por costumbre.

—No falla —le responde él, divertido.

Porque es éste— el héroe de la humanidad, el muchacho con sueños de aventuras y heroísmo, el chico que la defendió aquel día de un par de abusones sin pensárselo dos veces— el hombre al que siente que ha amado desde siempre, pese a los años y la distancia, y que está segura de que seguiría amando del mismo modo por el resto de su vida; sin importar lo tontos que ambos pudiesen ser al respecto.

—Tonto es poco.

* * *

10.

(no obstante, ella nunca le dice que no.)


End file.
